la decisión de Rafael
by Starfire King
Summary: Rafael esta harto de la soledad y decide ir a buscar a la mujer que amaba , tras encontrar a Mona Lisa los dos se unen para amarse como era destinado , ahora el tiene que madurar para tener un cargo mas importante que el de un ninja , pero al hacerse cargo de eso tendrá que dejar de lado el entrenamiento que tanto ama y conflictos con Leo volverán peor que antes


**el reencuentro **

Como todas las noches , las tortugas se escabullían de la mirada aguda de su maestro y padre pero el era muy flexible de vez en cuando , después de todo eran jóvenes y muy impulsivos ,sobre todo Rafael se caracteriza por ser la tortuga más violenta del cuarteto; es fácilmente dominado por la ira y demuestra mucha crueldad y agresividad a la hora de pelear. En cierta ocasión incluso casi llegó a matar a Michelangelo en un entrenamiento , pero siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar la cara por sus hermanos sin importarle nada ni nadie , eso el maestro Splinter lo encontró digno de un buen líder , mientras el maestro veia su telenovela favorita , los muchachos salieron a la pizzeria mas cercana , alli decidieron probar su suerte con otro combo de premios , el ninja de color naranja raspo primero pero no obtuvo un premio , Donatelo raspo pero lo único que consiguió es una decepciona

- bueno Leo es tu turno - le ofreció el ninja de los sai

- buen intento Rafa pero adelante , hazlo tu -

los dos se enfadan como es de costumbre pero cuando ven que empiezan a jugar piedra , papel o tijera Leo uso papel y Rafa tijeras , el ninja de antifaz azul raspo y cuando vio que tenia un cupón para una pizza gratis los tres celebraron y Rafael tomo el suyo , respiro hondo y cuando leyó lo que decía Leo vio como los ojos de Rafael se volvieron vidriosos y guardo el cupón

- ¿ que sucede Rafa ? - Leo vio la mirada de tristeza y la ira de su hermano pero el no dijo nada - oye Ralph -

- nada mejor vamos antes de que Splinter se moleste con nosotros -

Leo se trepo al caparazón de su hermano y sin que el lo sepa tomo el cupón y el lo arroja contra lo cubos de basura y Leo lee el papel que le arrebato a su hermano

- Ralph ¿ esto es lo que te molesta tanto ? , Rafael es solo un cupón para ... una cena para dos - Leo entendió por que su hermano estaba tan molesto y triste a la vez

- vaya Rafa tiene una cena para el y su hermano favorito - Miguel se le colgó del cuello y lo abraza - espera Rafa ¿ es con postre verdad ?-

- hermano , lo que Leo quiere decir es que es una cena para dos - el listo del grupo trato de que su hermano entendiera pero no - una ... cena ... romántica -

- que gracioso , Rafael siendo romántico - Miguel dejo de reír al ver la mirada de su hermano de antifaz rojo y retrocedió - oye Rafa , solo estaba jugando con mi hermano favorito -

Rafael solo se hecho a la alcantarilla y sus hermanos lo siguieron , cuando llegaron el se hecho en el sofa para poder ver algo de televisión pero el maestro estaba sonriendo cuando acababa de ver su telenovela

- ¿ como les fue hijos mios ? - el maestro los saludo y su hijo de antifaz rojo dejo el control del televisor y se fue a su cuarto - ¿ que le sucede a Rafael ? -

- no lo sabemos maestro , lo unico que tenemos es esto que le indica una cena para dos - Leo le enseño al maestro la prueba y el solo se puso a pensar y se levanto

- dejenme hablar a solo con Rafael - el maestro camino hasta el cuarto de Rafael y el solo se recuesta sobre su hamaca para evitar al grupo cuando ve una sombra que se acercaba el se levanta pero al bajar noto que su maestro estaba delante de el - ¿ que te molesta hijo mio ?-

- vera maestro , hace tiempo que no se nada de mona lisa y eso me fastidia un poco -

- Rafael , el amor que sientes por esa joven es lo que te impulsa -

- maestro , le pediré que no le diga a los demás lo que hablamos - dijo el ninja de los sai , vio sonreír a su maestro y el también sonrió

- descuida hijo mio , nadie lo sabrá -

el maestro sale del cuarto y Rafael tomo sus armas y sale sin que los demás se den cuenta , cuando salio a los edificios noto que estaba todo tan callado pero aun asi se deslizo por las sombras hasta el puerto para buscar pistas , cuando por fin vio los restos del submarino del capitán noto que habia un trozo de la bufanda de su amada , cuando una hoja le rozo la mejilla ve una silueta que salia corriendo pero cuando la sombra voltea el ninja estaba detras de ella y con una patada la saca a la luz y vio a una joven de cabellos castaños con una bufanda rosa y con cuerpo de lagartija

- ¿ mona lisa ? ¿ eres tu ? -

- eso depende de quien seas o que quieras - el ninja sale a la luz y la joven de cola larga salta a sus brazos y lo besa en los labios , ella comenzó a llorar mientras Rafael le acariciaba el cabello - Rafa , sabia que me encontrarías tarde o temprano -

- si lo se , aunque Leo casi me descubre hace horas , pero cuando te encontré te llevare a casa - el ninja rojo la volvió a besar y fueron a la alcantarilla , pero cuando ella estaba siendo cargada por Rafael , Leo vio como el la cargaba y quedo impactado mientras veía como su hermano era delicado , algo nada natural para un ninja de su clase , Rafael la llevo a su cuarto y le trajo un vaso de agua y algunas pizza , ella las termino de comer y el ninja de rojo hizo algo que Leo jamas vio , el tomo sus armas y las dejo de lado

- Rafael ¿ por que dejas tus armas en el suelo ? - pregunto la joven de cola larga

el ninja le dio un beso y luego se vieron a los ojos - por que quiero mis manos libres solo para ti - Leo salio de la puerta mientras se volvía a su cuarto sorprendido pero en el camino encontró al maestro Splinter quien noto la mirada del líder del grupo

- ¿ que te sucede hijo mio ? - el maestro noto que Leonardo estaba con la mirada sorprendida - Leonardo ¿ que sucede ? -

- no ... nada Sensei , buenas noches - Leo saludo a su padre y salio a su cuarto , el maestro Splinter se frota la barba como siempre pero cuando se dirigio a dormir escucho un leve gemido de una joven que venia del cuarto de Rafael , el solo lo ignoro y siguió a su cuarto , el se acuesta a pasar la noche para saber a la mañana si su hijo logro romper las cadenas de la ira

continuara...


End file.
